Fishing lures of this type typically attempt to mimic live bait actions by having realistic movements, colors and shapes. Many lures depend solely on the movement rather than the visual realisms to attract fish. A need has existed for a lure, which imitates a worm in appearance, but has the ability to generate vibrations and remain weedless when fished wacky style in all types of heavy cover and have the flexibility to attract fish from a variety of directions.
Prior art lures having water engagement surfaces that will cause the lure to move erratically or vibrate as it is pulled through the water, include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,523,536; 3,162,971; and 5,167,088. None of these patents, however, address the worm shape.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,523,536, a fishing lure is disclosed having a main body member with multiple heads extending there from. A large “head” portion is defined by a disk that is pivoted to the main body member. U.S. Pat. No. 3,162,971 shows a sinking artificial lure having a body member with a large front plate portion and wing-like member extending from the rear thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,088 is directed to an adjustable fishing lure activator which has a disk shaped activator of sheet plastic installed on the leader just in front of the lure's main body. The activator has a crease extending from a central opening defining an angled area.
Other references with a naturalistic bait-like shape and with water reacting structures include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,775,839; 3,585,749; and 5,276,992.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,775,839, a fishing lure with an up/down motion having a fish-like body with the deflector plates pivotally mounted on its front.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,585,749 is a flexible fishing lure having a multi-chambered hollow body through which water passes as it is pulled through the water. A deflector valve opening varies the water volume so that water passes alternately from one chamber to the other imparting a realistic action to the lure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,992 shows a lure having a hollow head portion through which water passes exiting through the gills thereby imparting motion to the lure by the effective water flow.
A need has long existed for a worm like lure with the combined ability to cause vibration in the water, capable of holding or offering attractant to a fish, that is flexible and able to slide through weeds, timber, rocks, back brush, etc., and to eliminate a weed guard. The present invention has been designed to meet that need.